


Elevators.

by MarbleAide



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris get trapped in an elevator during a storm. They find a way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators.

Outside, the storm worsened. 

Chris and Tom glanced at each other as the elevator doors closed, the little chime as they came to a halt almost felt like a final turn of the key as a door locked. It wasn’t at all settling. Even within the confines of the elevator, through all the metal and plaster and hotel customers and overly decorative furniture, they could still hear the clash of thunder outside the walls, feel it rumble right down to the buildings roots, making everything shift. They had twenty-seven floors to go up and it was already too late for Tom to voice his opinion about how much more beneficial stairs were as they began to rise. Besides, what was the likely hood of really dying in an elevator these days? 

The answer to that was only slightly less likely than getting stuck in one. 

When the lights flickered, they both looked around. A second later when they went out, they turned towards each other, even if they couldn’t see the other in front of them. When the elevator came to a shuttering stop another second after that, Tom didn’t need his sight to know where to jump, which turned out to be almost within Chris’s arms. Chris would have easily caught him if he had known the other was about to pounce on him in fright, but being in the dark and fairly startled at it was, as he felt Tom cling to his arm, his long legs trying to find a hold on his own, Chris did his best to steady them and keep balance. He held it together for almost a full heart beat before a second screech made Tom yelp and wrap his arms around Chris’s neck a little too tightly, cutting off a decent amount of his breathing and sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

Chris fell on Top of Tom, who tried his best to not crush the smaller actor too badly. Tom didn’t seem to mind, however, as he simply braced himself but never once let go of his hold on Chris. They lay tangled on the ground in a heap, neither saying a word in the dark. The silence held for a full minute as neither moved or made a sound until, finally, the emergency lights flashed on, casting the pair in a dim white-blue glow.

1“The lift stopped, didn’t it?” Tom asked, still being pinned to the floor by Chris’s weight on top of him, but he didn’t mind at all.

“Yep.” Chris said simply, not making any move to get up.

“Which probably means the storm knocked the hotel power out.”

“Something like that.”

“Along with the backup, if they have any.” 

Chris shrugged as best he could in their position. “Looks like it.”

“Oh god, we’re going to die.” 

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at that, attempting to hide it in the crook of Tom’s neck, but he failed fairly miserably. “You did not just say that.” He snickered, still not removing his face from Tom’s neck, just as those clinging arms hadn’t fallen from around his own. 

Tom pulled away slightly, meeting Chris’s eye. His own eyes were wide and frantic, brow pulled together in a look of concern and worry, which was something Chris was not accustom too. “Why is that so funny?” Tom hissed, punching Chris in the arm. “We are going to die in an elevator and you are just laughing about it!”

“Oh Jesus, you are not joking, are you?”

“Hemsworth.”

“You seriously think we’re going to die in here? Plummet to our doom? Suffocate?” Every scenario brought a wince to Tom’s face. “Who would have thought Tom Hiddleston, the calmest most level headed guy around getting thrown off by a stopped elevator!” 

“Shut up, Chris! This is not the time to—“

His words were cut off as Chris dove down onto him, covering Tom’s mouth with his own. It was one of the best methods he knew to shut Tom up almost immediately, especially when he bit at Tom’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Okay,” Tom breathed, finally calming down. “I’ll give, what was that for?”

Chris grinned, glad he finally had Tom’s attention. “I had to get you to stop freaking out somehow. And, I think I am going to fuck you now.”

Tom wiggled below him. “What? Here—now!? Of all times and places Chris, really—“ He let out a soft gasp as Chris attacked his throat, biting and sucking at the pale flesh, careful not to leave any marks.

“What I’m going to do,” He said in between bites. “Is stripe you naked,” Bite. “Hold you against this wall.” Suck. “And fuck you senseless,” He moved up to right behind Tom’s ear, nibbling at the sensitive skin found there as he whispered, “Until you forget all this nonsense about dying.”

An unwelcomed groan left Tom’s lips as his eyes fell shut, the grip he had on Chris’s neck loosening from ‘terrified’ to ‘ohsweetlorddon’tstop’. He bite his lip, trying to hold back the sounds he was making as Chris moved further down, hands pulling his shirt out of his pants, slowly unbuttoning it going down to reveal a little more skin for him to give attention to every time. 

“What if…what if the power comes back on?” Tom stuttered out, breathing already coming in short gasps. 

“Then as soon as those doors open, I will carry you down the hall with my dick still in your ass until we get to your room to finish up.”

Tom swallowed around that image, fighting back another fit of moans as it filled his mind. “A-and if someone comes to rescue us?”

Chris snickered, fingers paying with Tom’s nipples, pinching and rubbing them until they were hard little nubs. “And we’re not done? Well than, they’ll have a nice show to watch, now won’t they?”

Tom felt his cock twitch in his pants at that, now thinking of getting pounded into the wall, clinging to Chris, just as the doors opened and firemen or someone looked in, awed and embarrassed as they watched. Watched Chris thrust up into Tom, biting at his neck and grinning against the skin as Tom closed his eyes and tried to hide, make them stop staring, but he would just have to take it. Take Chris’s cock all the way up, and his hands all over him, because he was so hard, so fucking hard, and—

“Jesus Christ,” Tom hissed, feeling Chris’s hands at his zipper, already having unbuttoned his jeans and pulling them down to free his now-fully hardened cock. “Just get on with it already!”

With a wide grin, Chris leaned in to take Tom’s mouth in his own once again. He didn’t have to be told twice. 

They moved only enough clothing to get under to the skin, scratching away to leave stinging red lines were no one else would see, feeling the rise and fall of muscles, cataloging each rib one by one; patching of skin that both already knew through and through, but could still never get enough of. They tasted of salt and soap and the lingering bite of rain water clinging to clothing, damp and cold.

Chris was the first to break contact, pulling away from Tom with a gasp on his lips. Below him, Tom whined, trying to pull Chris back down to get more contact. Wantonly, he thrust his hips up, trying to get as much contact as possible. 

“Chris, fuck, you bastard, get back down here!” Tom growled, pulling at the loops of Chris’s pants, still hanging secure and comfortable on his hips. Tom stared straight at the ever-present erection, covered up by so much cloth. He licked his lips. “Please…”

“Nope,” Chris laughed, grabbing Tom by the arm to pull him up to his feet before roughly shoving him against the nearest wall. “I promised you I’d fuck you against this wall, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing.” 

Tom groaned, rolling his head back against the metal wall as Chris pulled his jeans and underwear down, muttering under his breath ‘yesyesyes’ as skin touched skin and he groped forward in the dim light, practically ripping open Chris’s pants so he could get a grip on his cock.

He heard the elevator groan softly under their quick, jerky movements and there was a second of pause as Tom held his breathe, fighting down the panic that rose in his throat. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Chris called out, gaining back Tom’s attention as he shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants, grinning his hard-on right against Tom’s thigh. “Don’t go zoning out on me like that. All your attention is clearly needed here so I can fuck it right back out of you.”

This time, Tom didn’t notice as the little box they stood in shifted, and only kicked away his pants and underwear so Chris had more room to work with. 

“That’s it, up you go!”

Tom gasped softly in surprise as Chris easily lifted him up, wrapping his legs around Chris’s waist for better support. At this angle, he could already feel the head of Chris’s cock against his ass. He moaned, trying to not grind down against it.

“Hnn…ah—Chris—no preparation?” Tom groaned, cocking his head to the side as Chris once more set to devouring his neck.

“Hmmm…no, I think I just want you all tight and dry for me. How does that sound? All dirty and rough in some hotel elevator?” He nibbled at his Adam’s apple, panting hot air across his throat. 

Fingers combed through blond hair, tugging and tangling as they went. Tom moaned, thrust his hips forward at the image in his head, the feel of Chris pressed against him, so close…

“Oh, god, yes.”

That was all the approval Chris needed as he position himself properly to push in, taking his time as to not hurt Tom too much. Though, above him Tom withered, biting his lip until it was red and swollen as he tried to fight back the little grunts of pleasure and sighs as Chris slid into him, filling him up to the brim. The slow press was painstaking, giving Tom enough time to adjust to the intrusion, but far too much as he grew impatient. As soon as he felt Chris bottom out inside him, his hips jerked up using gravity to fall back down, impaling himself hard against Chris’s cock. 

Chris got the message. 

Soon enough, they were both moaning openly with pleasure and lust. Chris thrust hard up into Tom’s waiting body, using their position to pull Tom down to meet him, angling so every thrust jabbed at that little bundle of nerves, sending Tom in a muttered storm of curses. One of Tom’s hands tangled in Chris’s hair came down to wrap itself around his cock, dripping with pre-come as Chris pounded into him. His toes curled and heels dug in, making Chris grunt as he thrust that much harder. 

“F-fuck…Chris! Shit—I’m—I’m so close! Please…please!” 

“I know, I know! Just—ghn!”

Chris fell forward to kiss Tom as he came, all teeth and groans as he emptied everything he had. His hips kept jerk forward, trying to bring Tom off as he came down from his climax-high, still kissing the very air from Tom’s lungs.

Neither one of them noticed as the power flickered back on. As the elevator started moving once more and the little chime as it passed one more floor was consumed by the sounds of Tom getting pushed back into the wall.

It wasn’t until Tom finally called out “I’m coming!” and the elevator came to its stop and it jerked once more, sending Tom bouncing down on Chris’s cock for a final time as he came that they noticed the power was back on. Totally drained, Chris let his legs give out below him, sliding them both down to the floor with Tom now sitting on his lap, legs still clasped around his waist. They kissed.

The doors opened.

“Damn, guys, I told you the stairs would be…” Chris Evans’s voice trailed off as he looked down to find both men fairly naked in each other’s arms, kissing. 

Robert was too fast coming up behind him to get warned. 

“So are they aliv—woooah!” His eyes went wide at the sight before him. He glanced at Evans who was still awe-struck, quickly covering his eyes. “Come on now, that’s not for children to see!” And dragged him down the hallway, kicking and screaming.


End file.
